numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/super mario maker 2 wishlist
oh yeah no enemies related to fanon styles cuz they're too hard :PPPP and no cat enemies for super mario 3d world versions cuz it's the same :PPPP except the "save em" part and whenever i run out of ideas i kinda just make up my own enemies, with a few exceptions *''Styles'' **''Super Mario Bros. 2'' **''Super Mario Sunshine'' **''Super Mario Galaxy'' **''Super Mario Odyssey'' *''Themes'' **''Mountain'' (Night-time: Look, WATER!) (Super Mario 3D World: Ant Trooper Hill) **''Lava'' (Night-time: Meteors rain from the sky) (Super Mario 3D World: Fort Fire Bros.) **''Beach'' (Night-time: Characters swim in air and walk in water, defying ALL THE LAWS OF PHYSICS!) (Super Mario 3D World: Sunshine Seaside) **''Tower'' (Night-time: Same as Underwater and Ghost House) (Super Mario 3D World: Hands-on Hall) **''Toad House'' (Night-time: Random night-time effect at start) (Super Mario 3D World: Generic Sprixie Houses?) *'Terrain' **''Fake Ground'' (basically hides stuff) *''Items'' **''Ice Flower'' **''Dr. Pill'' (Exclusive to New Super Mario Bros Wii U, allows you to throw pills bounce crazily) **''Lucky Bell'' (Unlockable alternative to Super Bell) **''Baby Yoshi Egg'' (cuz...) **''Super Acorn'' (Exclusive to New Super Mario Bros Wii U, if it existed then it would be extremely cool to remake those "Marathon Glide" challenges) **''P-Coins'' *''Enemies'' **'General' ***''Fuzzies'' (winged version makes them go CRAZY) ***''Dragoneel'' (winged version makes them do tighter turns, kinda like chaarvaargh) ***''Unique Enemies'' ***''Unique Time Enemies'' (two enemies based off of the time. jeez, too much) ***''Spike'' (stands in one spot and spits out spike balls towards the player because that's how spikes work. winged version jumps while throwing their spike ball) **'Super Mario 3D World' ***''Coin Coffer'' (winged version makes them jump like a... moneybag) ***''Biddybug'' (can be lined up, winged version... para-biddybug!) ***''Spike'' (idk what to place here) *''Gizmos'' **'General' ***''Clampy'' (hides stuff in mouth) ***''Torpedo Hasshadai'' (acts like the bullet blaster, but it drops stuff. targeting teds without water equal nothing) ***''Barrel'' (throwable objects) ***''Water Ball'' (floating bubbles you can resize) ***''Banzai Blaster'' (100% more shooty!!!) ***''Raft'' (actually more of an enemy, does nothing on land. however you can stack enemies on it and they basically act as if lava/water is solid ground) ***''Puffuzzy'' (the ones from super mario world 2, puffuzzies make mario get that dizzy effect from Super Mario Maker if touched.) ***''Pinwheel'' (blows mario away from the direction its facing) **'Super Mario 3D World' ***''Snowball'' (can throw!!!) ***''Blurker'' ***''Pirahna Plant Pot'' ***''Fake Block'' (winged version... wait, basically starts out as a winged brick block) *''Other Stuff/Stuff I Haven't Categorized Yet :P'' **Minimum and maximum stage requirements (EXAMPLE: Reach the goal after grabbing 10 Coins but not more than 20, defeat less than 10 Goombas, etc) **Speaking of which, more stage requirements, like getting a certain score and such **Enable/disable nighttime effects **Bullet Bills you can place like Banzai Bills **Yoshi Eggs hatch into power-ups if there's two... plz no more growing eggs to get Red Yoshis plz **Balloon Modifier (enemies float up like a Balloon Goomba. Balloon Thwomps rise faster) **Koopa Shells (please, no more having to place down koopa troopas to make it work) and Beach Koopas (same) **'SPRIXIES YAY!' **Levels where you can place Toads (Normal Styles and Super Mario Sunshine)/Sprixies (Super Mario 3D World-exclusive variant)/Bonneters (Super Mario Odyssey, replaces Toads)/Lumas (Super Mario Galaxy). Maximum is 7/10 (7 or 10) **Speaking of which, all Clear Conditions we can't place in Super Mario Maker 2 and more Clear Conditions (like the air is lava, don't ground pound, don't look back, don't stop running once you start, etc) **Floating Pow Blocks which DON'T move **Gates which require you to collect a certain amount of coins, break a certain amount of blocks, defeat a certain amount of enemies, etc. **Reverse Custom Autoscroll **Alternate Twisters **Door which can lead players to the second layer and pipes which can just be simple warps to other spots **Both layers which can have different styles a la 8-Bit Pipe **Improved nighttime theme for most themes **Moving with a Shoe/Dry Bones Shell doesn't count as jumping (which annoys me. SERIOUSLY, IF YOU MOVE WITH THE SHOE OR DRY BONES SHELL, IT EQUALS FAILING A DON'T LAND AFTER FLYING CHALLENGE!) **10 Coin improvements (plz lemme make brick blocks which spew out one coin instead if you put one coin in it) **Make underwater Lakitus Aqua Lakitu **1:2 horizontal-vertical ratio slopes *''IDK About'' **Vibe items ***''Rage Mushroom'': Mario becomes Angry Mario, where he gets slower, but can throw a fireball which travels along the ground as it grows. Also his jumps shake the ground. ***''Sorrow Flower'': Mario becomes Sad Mario, he gets faster and he can spit(!) water globules which arc and can slow enemies a ton. Freezes in frozen areas. ***''Leapin' Beans'': Mario becomes Happy Mario, basically gets higher jumps and even faster speed. His spin jumps allows him to do a double jump and if he spin jumps into enemies, they basically get wrecked. ***''Comfort Leaf'': Mario becomes Calm Mario. He gets even slower but at least he's not in the mood to fight and can convince enemies to not attack him. ''TOTS WANT IN SUPER MARIO MAKER 2 WISHLIST *'Sprixie Princesses': Basically one of those characters who barely have any appearances (with partial of the reason why I want them in is because they're cute). They could be like some kind of variant of Toads in Super Mario 3D World you must save; they're like Keys except they don't unlock doors. Anything which has a Sprixie emit a glow corresponding to their color. 'This thing is what I want the most.' *'Direction Changing': It annoys me to no end that I have to ''place sideways Trampolines in order to redirect the Ant Troopers. It would be really good if you can change the Spike Top and Ant Trooper's walking direction instead of having to waste stuff on trampolines. It might be better if you can somehow manipulate all enemy's starting direction! *'Fix the Copy/Paste and Multi-Grab': I hate the fact that when you copy/paste a multi-grabbed thing it removes a Semi-Solid platform and other stuff when normally they just spawn. Seriously, it's a problem carried over from the Wii U! *'Enemy Course Music': Because you know, it just sounds outright cool and basically sounds cooler than an enemy course with BOSS music. Speaking of which... **I also want Tower Boss Music and Airship Boss Music. *'Super Mario Odyssey Style': Yes, the one I want the MOST. Cappy is grandeth, Cappy is awesome, he protec, he attac, but mostly he capture ya bruh. YAY, I WANT THE SECONDARY MASCOT IN A GAME. *'Enable/Disable Nighttime Effects': When you want to make a rainy stage in Super Mario Maker 2, but the game makes all enemies have underwater physics, when you just wanna recreate a galactic Super Mario Galaxy castle but the game gives you underwater physics, then... can we enable and disable them? *'Liquids in All Courses': C'mon, why can't we make an arctic stage in Super Mario Maker 2? I mean, Fliprus Lake. THAT uses water! The ability to disable/enable liquids (and maybe even poison) would be amazing, though WHAT would be Forest's nighttime effect? *'Super Mario 3D World Improvements': Gonna list them all. They're... (underlined equals don't really care about) **Tracks **Ability to stack stuff **MORE Pirahna Creepers, Exclamation Blocks, Track Blocks, and such (im fine with koopa troopa car being limited) **Super Bell enemies (all enemies gain stuff which makes them look like a cat) **Winged Stingbies **Bullies being affected by Clear Pipes (similar to Prince Bully) **Nighttime **Hide more stuff in crates (like Goombas) *'Minimum/Maximum and More Stage Requirements, including ones from Story Mode': Self-explanatory; for example, "You can only jump thrice", "Defeat at least 10 Goombas and at most 20", "Stomp on at most 5 enemies", "Collect at most 10 coins", "Don't use any Snake Blocks", "Only defeat enemies with Fire Flowers", "Don't dash at all times", "Don't collect any power-ups", "Don't go in the water", "Don't stop crouching once you crouch" etc. **Maybe even medallions to reward the player with!!! *'P-Coins/Platforms': Despite sounding minor, I REALLY want them in the game since it would possibly be a real game changer. Maybe even coins and platforms which disable when the P-Switch is on! *'Plus/Minus Clock': It would be really cool if you can add and subtract seconds from the clock. It would make a really cool level. If you want to make a long course with 10 seconds, for example, you can give the player some plus clocks to make the challenge way more finishable. BONUS! Vibe Enemies *Goomba **Rage: Once in a while does a short hop which causes an earthquake which stomps Mario if he's near it. (winged version makes it jump out of pits) (if underwater it'll pursue you endlessly) (angry galoombas get up faster) **Gloom: Charges at Mario without a thought, because it's so sad. (winged version makes it drop spiked balls at Mario) (if underwater it'll do a long charge like a dry bones) (sad galoombas basically bounce away from you) *Goombrat **Glad: Hops like a Green Koopa Paratroopa and hovers down. (winged version does a even larger hop) (if underwater it'll use its stems as a propeller to try and catch up to you) (glad goombuds, when stomped, propel themselves back up) **Calm: Basically just hides in the ground and when you disrupt it it'll jump out of the ground (winged version will do a long hop before landing) Other Links *Things I Want in Super Mario Maker 2 Which is Very Improbable *Things I Want in the Next Major Update